


Dance Floor Metaphor

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: The Sound by Which I Live and Die [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Clubbing, Community: 31_days, Community: prompt-in-a-box, Dancing, Jealousy, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And we can dance up close, head to head.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Floor Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Exercise: "write your own disco scene." Written for the prompts November 21st ["kissing is like drinking salted water](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/76933.html): you drink and your thirst increases." from [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) and #27 "But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go." (Gravity, Sara Bareilles) from [](http://prompt-in-a-box.livejournal.com/profile)[**prompt_in_a_box**](http://prompt-in-a-box.livejournal.com/)'s [Round 7](http://penombrelilas.livejournal.com/41101.html#cutid6) (revisited)

Nothing is more serious than pleasure.

—Temposhark, "Paris"

Silvery blue, the haze that curled its wispy fingers around them, hugging them, stroking their heated skins. Beneath the mysterious veil a swarm of formless bodies swirled around the thumping pulse that shook the walls, melting with the neon colors that dripped from overhead. The music washed over him, drowning out his thoughts, and he soaked up the fluid movements around him, letting them guide his own body like a drop of water flowing downriver.

Only disembodied limbs emerged in the flashing lights of the stroboscope, but whatever was immersed in darkness, he could still feel it grinding against him, rocking in rhythmic motions, like waves rolling out onto sand. Hands slipped around his waist, too big to be Seiichi's, and he danced with their owner a couple of beats, eyes wading through the pool of magnificent colors that spilled over the masses like exotic drinks.

He spotted Seiichi rubbing his backside against a young blond, eyes trained on him as if gauging his every reaction. He smiled. Now that he had hooked his attention, he turned around, a liquid whirl of hips he then pressed against the blond, heads leaning close. A surge of jealousy singed his insides, hotter than the tropical temperature in the vibrating room, although the mischievous looks Seiichi cast over his shoulder conveyed he was only doing this to rile him up.

Seiichi's pale skin glowed like absinthe in the metallic green light and he wanted to drag his tongue over it. Compelled, his lips brushed over Seiichi's neck, then nipped at his shoulder. Seiichi let his head fall back against him, hands prying free from the blond to slip into his hair.

His hands slid beneath Seiichi's shirt, tickling his abdomen. Seiichi's lips grazed his cheek, breath damp against it, and his eyes were lidded with desire. He dipped his head to kiss him, slow, passionate, emotions overflowing. He felt the primal urge to take Seiichi right here on the dance floor, making sure everyone knew whom he belonged to, although Seiichi had made it clear he did not belong to anyone.

Seiichi turned around then, kissing him again, hungrier than before, and he fell into it like a man dying of thirst. One kiss could not quench their need, would only strengthen it, made them want to drink more, draw out everything until there was nothing left to take.

More heat cascaded down his spine, pooling low in his groin. He crushed Seiichi closer to him, craving more contact despite the dancing figures rubbing against him. He didn't notice anyone beside Seiichi anymore, as if they were an island among a sea of faceless people.

Brushing a wisp of sweaty hair out of his eyes, Seiichi mouthed something that shipwrecked in the loud pulse of the music and took his hand.

As soon as he saw where he was dragged, he did not need words to understand the message.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Temposhark's Paris. Title taken from a Crüxshadows song.


End file.
